This procurement shall: provide program enhancement, maintenance, and user support for the Microbial Information System (MICRO-IS) which was designed and implemented under a previous NIDR contract, "Design and Implement Microbial Strain Information System." System components will be modified to improve user efficiency and cost effectiveness as improvements in computer technology become available. Further, the concepts and design of the MICRO-IS shall be adapted for transportation to other computer systems using the language "C" in its standard form for most components. This version will be capable of full screen operation on personal computers or workstations as stand-alone facilities or terminals to other computer systems.